


hi again

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: no beta we die like men, tommy and tubbo get to be friends again because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy and tubbo reconcile because personally i think it's cringe that we didn't get this kind of scene in any of today's streams
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	hi again

so now they stand here, opposite of each other, eyes focused on the horizon, or the prime path, anything and anyone but each other. tubbo shuffles his feet awkwardly, hooking one leg around the other while twiddling his fingers. tommy taps his feet on the wooden planks impatiently, going back and forth between talking, opening his mouth, and then closing it and thinking of a way to rephrase his sentence yet again.    
the scene is painfully uncomfortable, the atmosphere heavy with their earlier argument, the exile, their shared past. it’s all weighing down on them, both of them, the reality of it all hitting them seemingly at once.

“hey, tubbo,”

“hi,”

and it falls quiet again, because where do you go from there, really? do they start with the discs? that’s a complicated and lengthy subsection in and of itself. alright, then, not the discs.    
“did you really mean that? what you said back. back there,” tubbo murmurs quitely, almost like he doesn’t want tommy to hear him, to confirm his suspicions, to bring an end to an already terribly unstable and crumbling friendship.    
never mind then, they’re starting with the discs.

tommy takes a moment to answer “no,”, but tubbo thinks there’s a hint of uncertainty in his voice. he doesn’t push it, though, because entertaining false delusions, whether they really are dishonest or not, seems more comforting than facing the fact that tommy may be lying. wouldn’t be entirely out of character, after all.

“okay,” 

they fall quiet again. it’s a terribly awkward reunion. awkward in the way you are when you first meet someone new and don’t really know how to talk to them, what jokes you can or can’t make. awkward in the way that they should know this. awkward in the way that a child forgetting their lines in the school play is. they’re two completely different people now. they’ve grown apart. 

“sorry, man,” tommy starts again. he begins saying something again but tubbo interrupts him, albeit not intentionally, “i’m sorry too,” and tommy quickly closes his mouth and tubbo quickly rushes to finish his sentence. and now they’re making eye contact and waiting for the other to start. tubbo gestures with his hand, a silent ‘go ahead’, and tommy still understands him that much.

“no, seriously i’m. i’ve been kind of a bitch, honestly. i mean you have too, you gotta admit,”

“yeah,” tubbo admits, and averts his eyes again.

“b-but! i mean, seriously dude i- i. i got us- i got l’manburg into this whole shitshow,” tommy rushes to comfort tubbo, reaching out his hands to rest them on his shoulders, but when tubbo meets his gaze again he flinches away a bit, afraid to get closer. this is a stranger, after all. you don’t get all mushy with strangers. tommy gets shy again, gives his fingers a good few cracks, before he sighs and tries again.

“i’ve been through kind of a bad time, and this isn’t me trying to get pity or anything i just! i just. i think. it isn’t your fault. i fucked up, really, i did! i was selfish and a prick and everything else you wanna call me,” he takes a moment to breathe a little, because his breath is running out and his voice gets shakier by the word. tubbo’s looking at him again, though. tommy’s confidence runs out. his mouth falls shut again, and he blinks once or twice. tubbo’s turn then, it seems.

“it’s not like i’m completely off the hook here. you were right, you know, back during the exile thing. l’manburg’s built on revolution and bad odds. dream’s right. i’m kind of an idiot,” he laughs and scratches his neck. he wants to look casual, so bad, so bad, he wants to look like the words didn’t hurt, like he couldn’t care less about what dream thinks. but that’s so far from the truth, and tommy sees through it, because he doesn’t laugh.

“you’re really not,”

“sorry about.. exiling you?” no, tubbo realizes that sounds bad, “for betraying you. like, twice, now,” that’s better. tommy seems quite indifferent, though.

“why didn’t you visit me?”

that catches tubbo off guard. “i did! i did, you just..” he trails off. to say he didn’t wouldn’t be entirely true. technically he did. but technically tommy was never there, so technically it was really logstedshire that he was visiting. or, what remained of it, anyway. the thought of that pillar makes tubbo feel sick to his stomach.

“i really didn’t visit you,”

“yeah,”

“i thought you died,” it feels weird to say. it feels weird to think about breaking the news to the others, about planning a funeral, about how, the first time he sees tommy again he's with technoblade. 

“oh,” is all that tommy can muster, because it’s the first time he’s really had it laid out in front of him, like this. ghostbur had pointed it out at some point, but seeing tubbo really fall victim to, just, a lack of any sort of communication, hurts.

“i’ve missed you,” tommy murmurs, and tubbo breaks. his arms are squeezed around tommy in an instant, and tommy is no slower. tubbo holds on tightly to tommy’s worn shirt, and tommy has a grip on tubbo’s freshly ironed coat.

they are not strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! i wanted to write smth for tommy and tubbo's reunion, so this is very much not my best lol. just a super quick first draft i wrote based on todays events. i just want them to have an angsty little friendship moment, is that too much to ask?  
> anyway, i'm by no means a huge writer, so if anyone has any, i'd love critiques! also, nice comments are always a pleasure!


End file.
